Dangan Demons: Fighters of Hope
by BakaOniisan
Summary: In a once peaceful Netherworld known as Hope's Peak... until something called 'The Tragedy' happened: war emerged from everywhere, a group of demons calling themselves the Ultimate Despair started wars. But there's a resistance: the Fighters of Hope. This is the story of how the group was born… born from two enemies becoming friends, friends that stopped the war between their clans
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Overlord of Despair Junko Enoshima waited for the _oh so predictable_ arrival of the ' _heroes'._ Today will be the day of the final confrontation between Hope and Despair.

"Overlord Junko!" A voice called out from the big entrance door.

She turned around with a large grin.

"Well, ' _heroes_ '... Welcome here! Took you long enough. Should we get immediately to the fight or do you have some cheesy speech ready?" she mocked.

"What? I-"

"Makoto-kun. Don't answer her. We have no time for this, the others are still fighting outside. We have to finish this quickly." The female purple demon said next to him.

"Y-You're right! We have no time for this! We can talk after we defeat you. Everyone! Be ready!" he exclaimed.

And at his shout, the other 17 demons behind him charged their powers. Some hold their weapons, some roared in anger, everyone was ready, their aura showing. Everyone had a different color. Making the group of 'heroes' turn into some deformed rainbow. Their eyes shining with determination and resolve.

Junko pouted, "M'aww, I wanted to hear the cheesy speech. Anyway…" she smirked as a dark aura surrounded her and engulfed her form, "Come at me little demons, I'll show you real Despair that will make you wish you stayed home." She cackled

The dark aura engulfed her and started to change shape. Making her opponents take a step back at the massive form, then it dissipated:

It was some sort of a giant arachnoid Monokuma, and Junko was replacing it's right eye.

"Come on guys! We will take back Hope's Peak!" Naegi exclaimed, his determination to finish this war for good not shattering. Leading the charge.

"Upupupu~" the dark Overlord of Despair chuckled at their pointless roar of determination, whoever wins this fight… Despair will prevail and awaits.

* * *

The World of Demons is more similar to the Humans than you can imagine. Demons have their own society, their own laws and more importantly their own diversity. And like the World of Humans, they have lots and lots of planets, but unlike the planets known by the humans… they are all inhabited by demons making the number of different races of demons over a thousand.

These planets are known as _Netherworlds_.

Some are enormous, some are small. But all are ruled by one demon that has the title of ' _Overlord'_. There are good ones and bad ones. There are some who wants to protect the others and some that wants to dominate.

Our story happens in a once pacifist Netherworld known under the name of ' _Hope's Peak_ '.

Hope's Peak is a rather large Netherworld, many races live there all in a peaceful harmony… until something called 'The Tragedy' happened.

War.

War emerged from everywhere, a group of demons calling themselves the Ultimate Despair started wars. Started wars as in they made different clans fight each others without their understanding that they were behind this.

There is though a Resistance that knows the truth and are fighting the Despair, they call themselves Future Foundation. The only problem is that they are way too obsessed with the Despair that they 'don't have time' to stop the wars between the clans.

That's where the second group of Resistance comes in, made of 18 demon teenagers of different races. Their goal is to end the wars between clans, to defeat the head of the Ultimate Despair and bring back Hope to their Netherworld.

The call themselves the Hope Cultivators, or Fighters of Hope.

This is the story of how the group was born… born from two enemies becoming friends, friends that stopped the war between their clans.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** So here you go. I'll start writing the first chapter after the next chapter of the TMoD. I really hope you guys will like it! Let me know in the comment. Also, this might be the last story I'll upload on

Why? Because no matter when I asked to stop pushing me with the 'keep writing this! Can you write this next?' no one _fucking_ did!  
So I'm gonna finish the stories I already started, will post one last Puppeteer here and continue the rest of my fics on Ao3.

Because just, I just thought it's fucking rude to comment on the _fic I'm very proud of writing and work so hard in writing it_ this: 'cool. Can you write this next?'

So I'm gonna write this one's first big chapter and if it goes well I'll continue the story (but not here).

Maybe I'll also put some oneshots here on . But no more big stories.


	2. Chapter 1- Act 1

_Chapter 1:_

 _Beginning of a Friendship… Of a Resistance_

 _Act1- Presentation._

Somewhere on the northern region of Hope's Peak, there were two neighboring clans living in the largest forest of the Netherworld.

The first clan was the _Spiked Fire Imps._

Those variety of Imps were known for the spikes that grew on their body and their fire magic skills. Their skin tone varied from a light brown to a bright orange. What was special about this species was their ability to hover over a surface — to float in the air slightly above that surface so they could move faster. This ability uses magic energy that all demons have, known as "mana." Floating above ground didn't require much; ditto for moving around while floating. But accelerating while floating used up their energy, and it took even more when they wanted to fly up over a tall surface like the wall of a building. Spiked Fire Imps were relatively good in hand-to-hand combat, but their fire magic was their forte.

The second clan were the _Armored Stabbers._

These demons were a unique species that have very rare variations. They were known for the armor plates that covered a large part of their body and for the stabbing parts — the bony blades that came out from the top of their wrists. Their color tones varies from dark purple to a very light purple that was almost pink. They weren't very fast and weren't really powerful magically. They knew some spells, but their shell made of armor plating gave them the resistance they needed. Another particularity was their hair. It looked almost like lifeless tentacles with a sharp end, providing another way for them to slash and stab their prey. The number or size of the armor plates varied. Different members of the species ranged from being slow but heavily armored to being really fast but less resistant. The latter variation was very rare and was mostly present on the females.

These two clans were neighbors and on good terms. They didn't interact much, but sometimes some individuals met each other on their way to the nearest city, where conflict was prohibited.

But a few weeks after " _The Tragedy_ " started, something happened and that changed the peaceful atmosphere between both clans.

One day, both chiefs received a letter asking them to meet the other in the forest for an alliance against the Despair that could come attack them. Wanting to protect their clans, both leaders accepted and left the next day, takingh bodyguards in case it was an ambush.

A few hours later, only the bodyguards came back to both clans, bringing bad news: "The other clan's chief's group attacked us and killed our chief."

One identical story for two clans. But no one in either clan knew that. And so a war started between the clans. It was less of a bloodbath on a battlefield and more of a series of murderous jabs each time members of the opposing clans met each other in the forest or anywhere else.

Months have passed now, and many Spiked Imps and Armored Stabbers had died. The fights never end. Fewer and fewer demons dare to leave their own village, fearing an ambush by the opposing clan. This couldn't last forever, and the thought of a frontal assault slowly crawled into the mind of the new leaders…

Obviously, some demons didn't want such a fight to happen; they wanted this war to end. Yet it seemed they couldn't do _anything._

Among those demons, two will play a big role. Two enemies.

The first: Kirigiri Kyoko, daughter of the deceased head of the Armored Stabbers clan. She didn't have as much armor plates on her body as her peers, because she possessed the rare female variation. Her speed compensated for her lack of defense, as did her intelligence. For a long time, she worked as a detective alongside grandfather, traveling in some parts of their Netherworld. She came back when The Tragedy started. Upon her return, she was wearing a mask on her face to hide the scars around her mouth incurred during her first case: the culprit was angry to have been defeated by a young demon, so he attacked her. Her speed and intelligence made her a her to some — or rather, a _champion_ in her clan. For a long time, she wasn't allowed to leave, being too precious for the clan. But today, she will go out and finally fight.

The second demon was Naegi Makoto, a Spiked Imp. He was just a normal-looking Imp, but his determination made him move constantly forward, and his stamina was impressive. His noteworthy luck and use of tricks had made him a rather forceful opponent. The only weakness was his kindness. He never aimed to badly hurt his opponents in any training session to date. As such, he was never sent to battle. The lack of ability to kill an opponent could be problematic in war. But today, they are desperate: He will have his first fight.

These two demons will meet during the first battle for the both of them. And from that fateful meeting, a whole new group will be born to save their Netherworld from Despair.


End file.
